The Mayor's Real Love
by MissDevon
Summary: just who does Mayor Floyd really love and how does a fight between Alexis and Andrea play into his reuniting with her and gaining the family he's always wanted?


The Mayor's Real Love

Chapter 1

Mayor Garret Floyd stood mutely by as Alexis Davis and his wife, Andrea, got into a fight in the middle of the charity party. He didn't know what he should do, or even what he could do. He was a man of great pride, it was the reason he had stayed with his wife for so many years and had so carefully concealed his affairs.

But the truth was that they weren't many.

In fact he had only had a couple and only one that really matter, and that one wasn't with Brianna Hughes.

Not that he didn't feel sorry for the dead woman, but he knew the truth about her from the start. That her relationship with him had been nothing more than a trap set by his wife.

The fact that the young woman was dead was a tragedy, but he was pretty sure he knew at whose hands she had died. In fact he had always known, but there were times when playing the fool had its privileges.

This appeared to be one of them.

Fighting back a smile, he watched in mute amazement as Alexis Davis threw his wife over a railing, then made sure his reaction changed to one of horror as he hurried towards the balcony, followed by others. He quickly turned cold blue eyes on Alexis: "What have you done?" he demanded of her. "Killing Brianna wasn't enough, you had to kill my wife too?"

"I didn't. . ." Alexis started shell shocked as Floyd called out for Mac.

"I want her arrested. And make sure it is done correctly. I don't want to see her get off of murder this time."

"Your honor. . ." Mac started.

"Don't," Garret interrupted. "She killed Alcazar the same way, and from what I hear she almost killed another woman, a Ms. Bell, I believe, this way as well. She won't get away with it again!"

"It's not murder yet," Robin Scorpio-Drake put in as she arrived next to her uncle. "Your wife's still alive. Patrick and Elizabeth are attending to her now while we wait for an ambulance."

"Thank god for small favors," the mayor said as he hurried pass and went to join those surrounding his wife outside.

"Mac, it was an accident. . ." Alexis started to protest. "I was provoked. You saw that. . ."

"Alexis, I'm sorry. I have no choice, I have to bring you in. . ."

Chapter 2

Andrea Floyd glared at her husband from her hospital bed. The fall had rendered her paralyzed and she was far from happy with what he was telling her.

"Don't, Andrea. I got you off of those nasty murder charges. After that show you put on, everyone will think that Alexis killed Brianna and then decided to go after you," he told her from where he sat across from her.

"And I get to live like this?!?!" she demanded angrily. "After everything I gave up for you?"

Garret laughed: "And just what did you give up for me? You tricked me into marrying you and then kept me in our marriage to further the agenda you and daddy laid out."

"And you had your mistresses on the side."

"Oh, come Andrea, they were far less then the number of men you had on the side," he shot back. "Now, I think we have a nice little arrangement in the works. You'll go off to the clinic to be treated. Have your latest boytoy/lawyer there with you and I get my divorce and to leave this town. He also gets his daughter in the bargin… Oh, don't frown, dear. I know you never wanted children. You went out of your way to prove it after you lied about being pregnant to get me to marry you, but if it will keep him happy…"

"I don't need any little brats around."

"Then have him send her to boarding school. I'll make sure it's arranged."

"You will never be able to run for office again."

"The political life was always what you wanted, my dear. I wanted something else entirely. Now, with our divorce I'll have it."

Andrea rolled her eyes: "tell me, Garret, if it wasn't Brianna or Alexis who were you leaving me for?"

"A woman who you don't want to mess with, my dear," he said as he rose and started towards the door. "Your transfer is being arranged and everything will be taken care of from there."

"I hate you!"

"Well, the feeling's mutual."

Chapter 3

Alexis couldn't believe the predicament she was in. She had been convicted of attempted murder and was fuming. Her eldest daughter didn't want to see her and she didn't want Molly to see her in this state.

As the door to the visiting room opened, she was surprised to see her ex there. "What do you want Ric?"

Ric Lansing smiled: "came to talk to you about the kids."

"You are not taking my daughter. . ."

"I am taking my daughter to LA with me," he lied smoothly. "But I thought you might want to make sure that my brother doesn't get his hands on Kristina."

Alexis exhaled: "you know I'd do anything to make sure that that never happened. It's why I lied about who her father was in the first place."

"Good. Then let me help you make sure that doesn't happen."

"How?"

"All you have to do is sign on the dotted line."

Alexis glared at him: "I don't have my reading glasses."

"You don't need to read the papers just sign. Remember. Its sign or Sonny gets her."

"Fine," she huffed as she reached out and took the pen from him and signed away her daughter.

Chapter 4

Kristina glared at Garret Floyd as they sat on the chartered plane: "you're the reason my mother's in jail," she accused.

"Your mother's in jail because she tried to kill someone, again."

"What do you mean, again?" Kristina asked.

Garret looked at her: "She and Luke Spencer had planned to kill Helena Cassidine."

"The woman deserves to die."

"But they miscalculated. Katherine Bell almost died in her place. Then she killed one of the Alcazars and faked a mental breakdown. Your mother almost had another woman convicted of the crime."

"Nice," Kristina sighed: "and she thinks I shouldn't be allowed near my father? Hypocrite much?" she muttered.

"She was institutionalized. You were being raised by the man she named as your father, Ned Ashton."

"Wait a minute? Mom pulled a Carly?"

"Yes, and because of that your aunt Kristina was killed."

"Lovely," Kristina shifted in her seat: "How do you know so much and why do you care? And where are we going?"

"I know so much because the woman I love told me the story," Garret told her simply.

"I doubt your wife knew."

He laughed slightly: "I didn't say my wife, but the woman I loved. You took care of you when you were a baby. Wanted to raise you. Your mother defied a judge's order and eventually stole you back. Why the courts sided with her no one knows, but many think the Cassidine money had something to do with it."

"So you taking me away from Port Charles is what? Righting some sort of wrong?"

"Your mother kept you from your father. You don't like him much now do you?"

"He has another family he cares more about," the teenager sulked.

"Because of your mother. In fact the reason that I can take you where I am is because she is so hell bent on keeping you away from him."

"I seriously doubt that."

"I have the taped conversations to prove it."

"Oh."

"Anyway, it was arranged that you could be with someone who loves you and always wanted to be a part of your life. The fact that your mother didn't agree. . . well, that's another story."

"Yeah. I guess dear old mom sure was good at keeping people out of mine and Molly's lives. I mean, I couldn't even see Sam unless she was there."

"I know you don't like me, Kristina. Sometimes I don't like myself. I've made many mistakes over the years. One of them was not getting out of my marriage when I should have. But I had to be careful. If my wife had found out. . . well, she would have taken extreme measures."

"Like killing Brianna Hughes?"

"Like hurting the person I loved. In fact, I think she helped to make sure her life was made. . . well difficult before she left Port Charles."

"So life outside of Port Charles with little to no contact with my family. Just peachy."

"You might like where we end up."

"We'll see."

Chapter 5

Kristina watched the road pass by as the car traveled through the hillsides of France. "It is actually kinda pretty here."

"And it's safe," Garret told her. "Not too many mobsters roaming around."

Kristina raised an eyebrow at that as the car came to a stop outside a house: "Wow, this is where we're staying?"

"Yes," Garret told her as her door was opened.

"Welcome, Ms. Kristina. Mr. Floyd nice to see you again," the dark haired man said.

"Wait a minute, didn't you use to work for my dad?" Kristina asked.

"Yes, Ms. I'm Johnny. Mr. Morgan set me up with another assignment after. . . well, it doesn't really matter."

"Riiiight. So no Corinthos. No Zaccaras, but other mobsters?"

"Not exactly," Johnny laughed as laughter could be heard from a nearby patio. "I'll bring the bags in, but I believe you know the way."

"Yes, thank you Johnny," Garret said as he pulled on his suit jacket. "Come on, I think you might be pleasantly surprised," he told Kristina.

"I highly doubt that," she muttered as she followed him around the side of the house. AS they came to an opening, she watched him pause and take in the view of a woman and man arguing with their backs to them. The moment was broken as a squeal of the little girl playing off to the side could be heard and she ran towards them.

Easily the mayor bent and picked the girl up as the red headed woman turned: "about time you got here," Skye Alcazar said as she sauntered over to them.

"Things were a little more complicated then originally anticipated."

"Aren't they always?" she sighed as she kissed his cheek, and then turned to Kristina. "Welcome to your new home."

"Wait a minute, YOU took care of me when I was a baby?" she asked.

Skye gave Garret a death glare as he let Lila Rae down to continue playing: "I had to give her some sort of explanation."

"Of course you did," she replied with a roll of her eyes as she looped her arm through his. "So is the hellcat settled with Ric?"

"As far as I know," he replied as they started to move across the patio, Kristina trailing after them.

"And how long before. . ."

"Andrea can be very persuasive. I say two months tops," he replied kissing her head.

"Good, then we both get to have the family we always dreamed of," she responded with a smile.

"With what? Stolen kids?" Kristina wondered, causing the other man on the patio to laugh as he turned and shut his cell and her to gape.

"Chandler, she has your number," he said on a laugh.

"And do we have yours?" Skye asked him, then explained to the others: "Ned, Dylan, and I have been trying to get Nico here to sign on for a movie project we're putting together."

"He looks like. . ." Kristina started.

"Yeah, so I've been told," Nico shrugged. "You are still as persuasive as ever, and I'll sign. Just don't do anything stupid."

"Who me?" Skye asked innocently.

Nico laughed: "on that note, I'm out of here. Enjoy the family."

"Say hi to Hales for me when you get back to LA."

Nico laughed: "yeah, I'm sure she's waiting with baited breathe for that."

"She's waiting for some sort of report so she can report back to my dad."

Nico shrugged: "motherhood agrees with her, sound good?"

"Yeah. And let me know if you hear anything about. . ."

"The others, I know the score Skye."

"Good to know. Filming starts in a month, so I guess I'll see you then?"

"Yep. And I'll see myself out. Enjoy your family. I know it's all you ever wanted," he commented as he paused and kissed her check.

"You'll have it one day too."

"Did and lost it, but that's the game, isn't it?" he said as he walked out.

Garret only shook his head: "should I be jealous?"

Skye laughed: "that was over a long time ago. You know I only have eyes for you--- well, except when I was setting up your wife."

He laughed: "took too damned long if you ask me."

"Well, who did?" she shot back as Lila Rae came over. "Sweetie can you show Kristina her room for Momma?"

"Ah huh," Lila Rae said as she tugged on the older girl's hand. "Its inside. Next to mine. And it's really pretty, except it isn't pink. Momma said big girls don't like pink as much as little girls do, is that true cause I love pink and I don't think it won't even be my favoritest color. . ."

"ummm. .. Pink's a nice color," Kristina said as she let the little girl pull her into the house, as Skye leaned back into Garret's embrace: "So finally a family?"

He laughed slightly at that: "would be nice if the truth could be acknowledged."

"Alexis and the truth? You know those don't go hand in hand," she sighed as she shifted to look back at him.

"She still claims I was nothing more then one one night stand."

"And I also hear she said that she only had one one night stand with a married man. Once a liar always a liar."

"Is that a case of it takes one to know one?" he teased.

"At least I had my daughter's birth certificate corrected when I was out of your wife's sphere of influence."

"Ex wife."

"Oh, right."

"But I do have my eye on someone else to take her place."

"Oh really?"

"You have the ring, how long are you going to make me wait?"

"The church is set for this weekend," Skye shot back with an easy laugh. "Figured we might as well make up for lost time."

"Then let's get started. . ."


End file.
